User talk:Bp
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Blah! ---- * User talk:Bp/Archive1, User talk:Bp/Archive2 ---- JJ Interview Hi, BP! Thanks for your enthusiasm about the interview, I'm excited too! Please run any changes to the question submission form by Jörg or Shran. This space is reserved only for questions. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 19:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) pm Hey, bp. Wanted to let you know I wasn't ignoring your pm on IRC, I just didn't realize you sent one. :-P What was that about, anyway? It seems to have been a reply to something I said... --From Andoria with Love 03:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations - JJ Abrams Interview Prize! Hi Bp, I'm on Wikia's entertainment team. I'd like to congratulate you on winning an official Star Trek Movie poster (signed by JJ Abrams and the Cast of Star Trek!) for your submitted question in the JJ Abrams interview! There were 7 prizes, so we picked 7 winners at random from the 20 that had their questions accepted by the community. Please send me an email within the next 5 days at: karim@wikia-inc.com to claim your prize. Please include your name, address, and phone number. If I don't hear back within 5 days, I'll have to offer up the poster to the next winner on the list. Thanks, and Congrats! -- Karim (talk) 20:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Grand. --bp 13:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, if you don't want it, I'll take it! :-D --From Andoria with Love 14:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::What makes you think I don't want it. I said it was "Grand." You're a cynical person, Shran. --bp 04:14, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::In case anyone is interested, I received the poster from Wikia. It is this one, signed by six people. Bruce Greenwood, Anton Yelchin, Zoë Saldana, JJ Abrams, Faran Tahir, and someone else that I can't make out, but I've eliminated Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto by looking at their signatures in Google image search. There is a really slim chance that it might-could be Karl Urban, which would be the best outcome for me, since I like him the most in the film. If I was going to gripe, it would be about receiving a giant picture of Chris Pine not signed by Pine, but eh, I'ts neat anyway. And all I had to do was give all my personal information to Wikia.... --bp 05:50, 27 June 2009 (UTC) "Halp" I'm currently dinkering around with the related panel code on one of my sandbox pages (User:Archduk3/Related) and can't figure out the correct set of poly numbers to get the image link to work, mainly because I have no idea what I'm doing. Any help you could give would be appreciated. - Archduk3 18:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Error from MediaWiki:common.js Hi Bp! One of my coworkers was browsing Memory-Alpha today and was getting javascript errors on several of the pages. I dug in to MediaWiki:Common.js for a few minutes, and I discovered the problem. The "Articletype positioning" script that moves the neat articletype banners to the top of the page errors out if a div with the id of "ma-article-type" does not exist. You should be able to correct this by just changing the moveArticletypeDiv() function to something like this: function moveArticletypeDiv() { var fooel = document.getElementById('ma-article-type'); if (fooel!=null) { var artel = document.getElementById('article'); var titel = document.getElementById('top'); fooel = fooel.parentNode.removeChild(fooel); if (artel!=null) { artel.parentNode.insertBefore(fooel,artel); } else { //fall back to a position before H1 - useful for monobook skin titel.parentNode.insertBefore(fooel,titel); } } } There may be a more elegant way of doing it, but that should probably work. It's not a big deal--most people won't even see the error message--but it wouldn't hurt to fix it real quick. Let me know if you have any questions! --KyleH (talk) 22:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Please send your message to User:Cid Highwind, he is responsible for that banner stuff. I can't edit that page. --bp 07:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Fixed, thanks. -- Cid Highwind 11:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Takei Yeah, I saw it. "Mmm, delicious." HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! :-P --From Andoria with Love 04:59, November 13, 2009 (UTC) It's a wrap ...is back selling stuff. 8 active and 5 completed thus far. --Alan 15:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yep. Thanks. --bp 19:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) "Nothing new after April 10, 2009" - So is startrekpropcollector not listing the newest stuff being posted? There is one page that could benefit from a current listing and will only be acceptable to the -whores until the link is removed from ebay. --Alan 17:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I've been collecting the new listings and images, but I haven't worked them in yet. Someday. --bp 05:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) "Dealta" I looked at it, but I don't know exactly what it's supposed to be- it looks like that user either started it or is the primary contributor. It is not well organized and the structure of the articles seems to be patched together. Certainly not appropriate for a link anywhere here, I think.--31dot 22:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey bp! Long time no see! Hope all is well! I got a new computer some time ago and haven't managed to get IRC running again. I was wondering if you could lend me hand again, like you did the last 300 times... Would be greatly appreciated! Best! --Jörg 17:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, sure, if I can. --bp 20:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) blank Hey, bp. You removed the blank line on the news panel which keeps the stories under the same date clearly separated. The reason you gave was "rm blank line so the dd is in the same dl." What does this mean, exactly? Is that blank line screwing something up for someone? If so, we can try using bullets because we need something that clearly separates the two stories. Having them with no space between them makes it appear to be part of the same story. Let me know what the deal is there. Thanks. --From Andoria with Love 06:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :The ;Term:Definition creates an HTML structure: Term Definition :With the blank line, the second "definition" is put in its own . If there needs to be space in there maybe it should be added with css. Or you could just put a blank line, doesn't really hurt anything, just bugs me. It's abused far worse ways on other pages. --bp 09:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, not really. :-P If it's something that bugs you, though, we can go ahead and add the space in the CSS. I have no idea how to do that, though. I completely suck at code. :( If you can't edit the CSS file, just let me know how to add the space here and I'll take care of it later. --From Andoria with Love 04:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Just forget it, it doesn't matter, enough. --bp 16:12, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. :/ --From Andoria with Love 17:57, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Dragon's Egg By any chance, have you read this book? Apparently "Blink of an Eye" may have been based on it, though not as good. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :No, but maybe I will. --bp 19:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) GIFs I updated and added the notice on the files I'm aware of, along with some JPGs. You might want to take a look at it and see if I missed any. - 01:20, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. --bp 02:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank You I just wanted to say thank you for providing the ABP wikia fix, I had for some time wondered what that was all about, and discovered your link, and was able to fix it, now the page looks better (although I swear the where to watch panel got bigger...). Secondly, thanks for providing the interactive tree script for use, and I thought you might be interested to know that the Dollhouse Wiki now uses your script (and makes the appearances lists look so much better).--Terran Officer 20:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. --bp 23:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC)